Noctalium
Noctalium (formerly known as NoctaFly) is a French player and hacker in Geometry Dash. Considered a legitimate player for much of his career, NoctaFly was famed for his incredible rates of star and demon-completion accumulation, eventually even reaching number one on the in-game global leaderboard. However, he was later accused of hacking multiple times in his level completions, most notably Sakupen Hell, Yatagarasu, his version of Death Corridor, and ZAPHKIEL (which he "verified" for Darwin). Months after these accusations began, NoctaFly had finally confessed. Following his confession, he now plays easier Geometry Dash levels (easy-hard demons) but has shifted to Osu! gameplay on his channel. He has since then changed his alias to Noctalium. History NoctaFly joined YouTube on September 18, 2015. Noctalium (known during the bulk of his career as NoctaFly) was a well-established player on the top 100 leaderboards, but one thing separated him from the rest of the players, the speed of which he was able to grind stars and extreme demons at the same time. For a while, NoctaFly was seen as just an above average player with lots of stars, but this all changed when his real skill was unleashed upon the community. He started beating extreme demons at an extremely rapid pace. He also raced up the leaderboard very fast. He was quickly re-evaluated from being just seen as a decent player to one of the best mixes of a star grinder and a demon beater that the game had ever seen. On September 18, 2016, he verified Mantis Massacre.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TLeE8N-6gA On March 6, 2017, he was accused of beating Sakupen Hell with an auto (this is currently possible to be done in starred levels with a new hacking tool). The evidence provided seemed fairly reliable, and people were sure that he did not beat the level legitimately. He completely disproved the previously stated accusation by proving the existence of a slope bug Zimnior12 (a hacker as well) and himself mentioned, and also gave a brief explanation on the ridiculous UFO spam seen in his video of him beating Sakupen Hell. A while back, he stated that he would be quitting Geometry Dash as he found it becoming a bit boring at times. He did not keep this promise for that long though, as, on October 6, he did what surprised the whole community: he verified the redesigned version of Death Corridor by KaotikJumper (redesigned by Blaireswip).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUxKBqsPZr8 This sparked a small amount of drama as he was never seen as the "official" verifier of the level. Most players in the community, nonetheless, congratulated him for verifying one of the hardest and most legendary levels in Geometry Dash history. It later turned out to be hacked, however. During October 2017, many Geometry Dash YouTubers such as Antares accused NoctaFly of cutting his Zaphkiel verification video. In these "exposing" videos, many have pointed out the 92% wave section. During this wave section, NoctaFly's video cuts to a black screen in the middle which he claimed to be a software error. The accusers use the volcanoes in the background of the level as a reference point. Using the footage from other players that have beaten the level (TrusTa, Rampage, and Sunix) they show that the location of the volcano from NoctaFly's footage is in a different position. As of October 22, 2017, NoctaFly released a video in which he explains the hacking accusations targeted toward him. He admitted to having cut the Zaphkiel video but claimed that he did not hack the level. Riot uploaded his proof to expose NoctaFly on November 14, 2017, using pieces of evidence from many other "exposing NoctaFly" videos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKzBAOHBIcg&t=177s In his video, he recalled the Sakupen Hell controversy, stating that it is nigh impossible to encounter an extremely rare "bug" twice (once in the "disproving" of the "hackusations" and once when he beat the level). Riot also pointed out that NoctaFly's Deception Dive video has visible cuts, and did not give the same kind of excuse he did with his Zaphkiel video. Sunix and many other YouTubers also uploaded the same video, sometimes with different names. Noctafly was renamed "Hacktafly" by RobTop and banned from the leaderboards. He was replaced by xMiguel007 as #1. On November 21, 2017, NoctaFly confessed to hacking several of his demons such Devil Vortex, Sonic Wave, and Yatagarasu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBTl1BwzNw0 His 60Hz achievements such as Artificial Ascent are still claimed as legit, with several list editors including the likes of Mycrafted believing his legitimacy. Noctafly had also changed his name from Noctafly to Noctalium, to signal a change from hacking. Levels Unrated Levels * Death Corridor - A super annoying level that has three spikes, and is super difficult. * Death Corridor buff - A buffed version of Death Corridor. * Electrum - An electric-themed collaboration with his girlfriend. * gniydsiemagsihtr - An annoying difficult ball level. * If CrimsonClt was l1 - His first level ever created. It is a nerfed version of Crimson Clutter. * Mini Ship training - A ship challenge level. * Mortus - His first original level. * Neon sign Possible - A possible version of Neon sign. * NoctaClysm - A nerfed version of Cataclysm named after himself. * Paint Clubstep - A paint version of Clubstep. * Spider Challenge - A spider challenge level. * Tronzesonic - His version of SuperSonic * Ttobas - An annoying click challenge level. * Vee - A reupload of his first level. * WaterBAth - A blue version of Bloodbath. * Yanse - A hard nice level. * Yes - An annoying hard wave level. Insane Levels * Mechanical Fury (featured) Demon Levels Insane Demons * Mantis Massacre (featured) - The second official Geometry Dash Forum mega-collaboration hosted by Pie90000. Trivia * He is the second player to complete 1,000 demon levels, the first being Pasiblitz. * He was once hacked during the password exploitation, losing all of his stats as well as icons, though his levels remained untouched. There was apparently a wall message, which read "Hacked hacked :)" that had received 600+ dislikes. *On June 14, 2017, he reached the star limit (65535 stars, the 16-bit integer of 2^16, minus one). However, this limit was later updated, and so, his actual star amount is now showcased on the leaderboards. *Even though he was banned from the leaderboard, his rank still shows #1 on his profile due to a glitch, and the #1 player on the leaderboards is awkwardly shown as #2 on their profile. *He was exposed by ToshDeluxe (albeit with unreliable evidence), way before other famous people like Riot started to expose him. Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Players